


This is given once only

by Morna1



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morna1/pseuds/Morna1
Summary: Timmy's dreams come to life...





	This is given once only

**Author's Note:**

> hi you guys, this is my first fic and I'm so excited to share it with you! I hope you'll like it, I'd love to read your thoughts :)

"Timmy?" the voice sounds far away. Like from the depth of an ocean. Still it’s warm and raw though. He can feel it all over his body, like a caress. "Timmy" here's this voice again. Is he dreaming? 

He opens his eyes, his eyelids are heavy. Light is coming through. He can't contain it's intensity. He lingers for a minute. A soft touch blending with his hair. He manages to look up, a couple of blue skies staring at him. Armie? 

"Hey you" he feels as if a bucket of hot chocolate is being poured on him. He'll never forget this deep voice, the way it feels near his ear, accompanied by a warm breath, making his skin tender more then usual. 

"You passed out" he continues, "I took you back to your appartament. I hope it's ok that I stayed". Of course it's ok. 

His hand reaches out to him involuntarily. Caresses his stubble. "Armie" he manages to say with a grin, "I think you need to wash your face T. Can you get up? I'll help you to go to the bathroom" the look in his eyes is full with emotions that he can't explain. "What happened" he asks him, "Well, we drank some shots yesterday, you never left the dance floor" he chuckles "and then you said that you need to sleep for a couple of minutes so you'll be able to dance some more" now he really laughs. "Oh" he says to him, rubs his hand on his face. Then he realises that his head is on Armie's chest. "Sorry" he mumbles. "Don't" he smiles above him. Armie's chest is bare. He can feel his chest hair tickle his cheek. He likes it, it feels safe and comfortable. 

"Did you dance with me?" he's curious. There's silence above him for one moment, "yeah, a little bit" he talks slowly, his voice is soft. "Did you liked it?" he has to know. There is silence again, it's not awkward though, it feels right and nice to be like that, "I loved it very much T, I had a chance to see all your moves in person" he chuckles quietly. "I'm happy", he really means it, in more ways than one. 

"Let's take you to the bathroom and then I'll fix you some breakfast, I hope you have some eggs" he runs his hand through Timmy's curls, his cheek. "Do you mind if we just lay like this a little bit" the alcohol fog makes him brave enough to ask. "Yeah Tim, sure we can" he hears a smile in his voice. He embraces Armie's body and gets as close as possible. He sighs quietly as skin touches skin. He feels content. 

He falls asleep again. 

When he wakes up he feels cold to his bones. It's like needles in his skin. He thinks that he's bleeding. It hurts so much. His head is spinning. He looks at the other side of his bed and realises that he's alone. 

It was only a dream. Tears start to run down his cheeks, soaking his pillow.

**♡** 

''If I could have him like this in my dreams every night of my life, I'd stake my entire life on dreams and be done with the rest"

\- André acimam

**Author's Note:**

> Both the title and the quote at the end were taken from the incredible book "call me by your name". With all the love, M.


End file.
